


CODA 14.12 : Dr. Sexy A.K.A Castiel Novak

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CODA 14.12, Doctor!Cas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, prophets and losses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: On Tumblr, I accepted requests for prompts related to last night’s episode. Thank you for this one @nevergonefar !!“This episode was a sad one, so I want something happy. Maybe Dean teasing (actually flirting with) Cas about the doctor getup. Or maybe Sam teasing Dean about his reaction to doctor!Cas”





	CODA 14.12 : Dr. Sexy A.K.A Castiel Novak

When they get back to the bunker, Dean grabs them all a beer and tries to forget the day. Tries to let it all go for a while. He hasn’t slept well in days. His fingernails are broken from clawing at things during his nightmares. His face hurts from Sammy hitting him. His head hurts from Michael’s incessant pounding. His heart hurts from the way his brother cried. 

From the way Cas looked at him, silently pleading Dean not to break his heart. 

He puts the beers back and grabs the whiskey and three glasses instead. Much better. 

Grinning, Dean sits in an open chair across from Sam. He hands his brother one of the glasses and starts to pour drinks for the two of them, unsure if Cas will be joining them or not. He wouldn't be surprised if Cas didn't. Even though Dean agreed to stop the plan, Cas is clearly still upset with him. 

Dean winks at his brother to lighten the mood and says, “How about we take the weekend off. No hunts. Just family time.”

“Really?” 

“Sure, why not? Maybe if we reset our brains we will actually find something useful.”

Sam perks up, some of the lingering pain from earlier leaving his features. “I think that's a great idea.”

“Maybe we can all hit the town for once. Get drunk. Get laid, too. If I'm dying at the end of this, I need to get movin’. Ain't no way I'm going out without a bang.” Dean winks again. “Pun intended.”

His brother barks a laugh as he throws his head back. Then he looks at him with a wicked grin and says, “Why go out? You have your own Dr. Sexy right here in the bunker.”

Refusing to let his brother shake him with the comment, Dean keeps his smile and acts like the usual easy going flirt that he pretends to be. “That I do. Maybe he'll be my warm up.”

“Oh really?” Sam smirks, clearly not buying his brother's act. “You're saying you'd play around with Dr. Sexy and then go out and get it on with someone else? And let Dr. Sexy have sex with someone else?” 

“Yup. That's the definition of a warm up, Sammy. Wouldn't be one if we didn't actually do the main event after.”

Sam squints at him, then laughs incredulously and shakes his head. Dean glares at him and asks, “What's so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” Sam takes a sip of whiskey and laughs again. “Just the thought that Dr. Sexy wouldn't be your main event.”

“He wouldn't.”

“Right, because 10 years of build up wouldn't at all be an indication of a main event. Totally right. My bad.”

“There has been no build up.”

“What's building up?” Cas asks, casually walking into the room with a look of curiosity.

All of Dean's false confidence flies out the window when the angel enters his line of sight. His trench coat and suit jacket are gone, leaving him in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his loose blue tie, and that goddamn stethoscope still around his neck. Dean has to swallow a moan as he remembers the thoughts that raced through his mind the first time he saw Cas at the hospital. When the man called Cas a doctor. The look of authority as Cas stared at Dean. Calling him Mr. Winchester. Damn, it nearly wrecked him. 

First he had to deal with seeing Cas in a cowboy hat, but this was too much. He can joke all he wants with Sam, but it's all a lie. Of course Cas is the main event. He's Dean's fucking everything. His ultimate end game. His holy grail. And no, if he had his way with the man, there's no way in hell he would ever let another touch him after. Once he lets Cas be his, Cas is going to be HIS. 

Add in the way Cas had stared at him when asking if that moment together was it for them. The blue of his eyes turning dark from the raw need. The love. The hunger. Dean’s a goner. It’s only a matter of time, and it terrifies him. 

Cas is now sitting to his left, staring expectantly at the brothers since no one has answered. Then his asshole brother turns to look at Dean and smirks. “Yeah, Dean. Tell Cas what's been building up.”

“I said it hasn't been building up.”

“What hasn't?” Castiel asks, leaning toward Dean in concern. 

“I- the-" Dean chokes when Cas starts to idly adjust his stethoscope. How many dirty dreams did he have about Dr. Sexy? All the scenarios? The themed porn? He never even considered picturing Cas as the lead in any of them. But now that he is? Well, holy shit, he's done for. 

Just stay quiet and still, Dean. Drink the whiskey. Deflect. Avoid. There ya go. 

Except it doesn't work. Cas scoots closer - CLOSER - to him, and leans forward. His stethoscope swings off his chest and hits Dean in the arm. Dean whimpers. He actually fucking whimpers.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas practically coos. “What's wrong? Do you hurt?”

“I'm fine,” he grits out.

“You certainly are not fine.” The ghost of Cas’ fingertips flies across his forehead and his eyes slide closed in a last ditch effort to hold out. To get his shit together. “Let me help, Dean.”

“It's not,” Dean releases a shaky breath, opening his eyes only to locate his whiskey. When the glass is empty, he goes to refill it. Castiel pries the bottle from his hand and shakes his head gently. Dean looks over at Sam, ready to plead for back up, when he realizes the chair is empty. “Where did Sam go?”

“He left, Dean. A while ago.”

Dean sags. How is he supposed to avoid Cas now that they're alone? The stethoscope is still against his arm. Cas’ fingers are still softly stroking his face. This is the part where Dean is supposed to bark at Cas about personal space. He can't. 

“What's building up, Dean? Is it pain?”

“No. Well, yes. No.” Dean hangs his head. “It's complicated.”

“I've existed since the beginning of time. I can handle complicated.”

Dean laughs under his breath. It’s not Cas that he’s worried about in this situation. He doesn’t think he can handle it. 

Thankfully, Jack wanders in to save Dean. The boy gives his two dads a hug and starts rambling on about the new Netflix show he’s been bingeing when he stops mid sentence and focuses in on Dean’s face. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean says at the exact same time as Cas says, “Dean’s in pain.”

“Oh god.” Dean buries his face in his hands and laughs at his predicament. This is just getting worse. So much worse. 

“Sam mentioned that you were willing to put your plan off and wait for us to find something.” Jack’s hand rests on Dean’s shoulder, the boy looking relieved but worried. “You’re not second guessing that, are you?”

“No. It’s not- no.” 

“Then what, Dean? We’re family. You can tell us.”

“Cas is right,” Jack tells him.

“Yeah, Dean. Tell us.” This is from Sam, who has joined them once again to revel in Dean’s misery. He’s leaning with a shoulder against the wall and smirking at his brother. “Tell us, Dean.”

Dean pushes away from the table and grumbles under his breath, “Nosy fuckers.” Then he grabs Cas by both the stethoscope and the tie and yanks him to his feet. Cas just stumbles behind him as he’s dragged from the room and down the hall to Dean’s bedroom. Dean can hear Sam laughing and Jack saying something but he doesn’t care. He’s over it. So over it. All his life has been since he was four years old is fighting. Fighting dad. Fighting monsters. Fighting angels. Fighting demons. He’s done. He refuses to fight any longer.

“Dean, I don’t understand. Are you upset with me?”

“Just - shh.” Dean pulls him into the room and closes the bedroom door. He stares down at the knob for a second and decides to lock it. 

“Dean-”

“Shhh.”

Cas huffs in frustration. “Dean Winchester, you need to talk to-”

His words are cut off by Dean slamming into him, lips closing over his as he’s pushed into the door. The angel slumps against him and begins to nod. Dean isn’t sure if it’s in encouragement or understanding or acceptance. All he cares is that it’s a yes. An affirmative. 

He kisses Cas until their lips feel numb. Then he pulls away and sucks in a deep breath. He thought this would feel different. He thought it would feel epic or explosive. He thought it would feel life changing. Instead, it feels small. Safe. It feels like coming home after a really long, terrible day. No neon signs or flashy music, just happy. So happy. 

And fuck, was it a mistake, because there’s no way he’s leaving now. No fucking way he’s going into that box. Dean Winchester will now be spending the rest of his life with Castiel Novak. Michael isn’t invited anymore. He needs to go. 

“Us,” Dean begins to explain. “We’re what’s building. This was building. Sam said it had been building since we first met and you caught me in the middle of trying to deny it.”

“Trying?” Cas asks in a hoarse voice. 

“Trying. And failing. Miserably.”

“So, you’re not in pain?”

Dean puffs out a breathy laugh. “Not any more than usual, no.”

“You whimpered.”

“You-” Dean pauses, taking Castiel in again. His hair is mussed up now and his lips are swollen and red. The stethoscope hangs haphazardly off his neck. “You look fucking hot, Cas.”

“Oh.” The angel’s face turns an adorably deep shade of red. “Oh!” he says again, this time his face splitting into an amused smile. 

Dean arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“Sam had mentioned something about Dr. Sexy earlier and I had thought nothing of it.” 

“What can I say? It’s a good look.”

This makes Cas fidget, and he looks away. A frown tugs at his lips. “It’d probably look better on someone else. A woman.”

“Fuck no. Not possible.” Dean grabs his face and forces him to look at him. “I don’t want to ever look at another person again.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Cas’ forehead furrows as he stares into Dean’s bright green eyes. “Why?”

“Why?” Dean asks incredulously. He drags his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip and feels the touch radiate through his entire body. “Because I love you.” 

The blue eyed man’s smile widens and he chuckles. “Dean Winchester, you idiot.” Before Dean can respond, he’s being yanked back into a kiss that’s hard and desperate and full of all the unspoken I love yous that have gathered over the years. Against his lips, Cas whispers back, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/


End file.
